Blacraft/The Battleground
The Battleground is a PvP region where players can claim and fight for control of different territories within it. A territory is claimed by a player planting its own, distinguishable flag, which must be made of a 2x2 woolen image. Please read the gameplay section if you're interested in joining. Gameplay Joining First, you must choose to join an existing team or to start your own. Each team has its own flag, so if you started your own team, you must choose how your flag looks. The flag is composed of a 2x2 grid of wool blocks, and each of those can have any color you want, as long as it isn't the same as the flag of an existing team. You should also choose a name for the team and officially register the team on the Blacraft subforum for The Battleground. *The flagpoles in the region, including the top block of the flag, must not be taller than 20 meters from the surface, and the flag blocks may not exist outside y = 65 to y = 130. Additionally, sunlight must be able to reach the top of the flag, and the flagpole must be at least 5 blocks from the borders of the zone. When you're on a team, there are three ways to join: *Plant a flag in any area/zone which is not yet claimed by anyone else, or replace the white flag with yours if there is one. After you claimed your first zone, you can only expand onto adjacent zones. *Declare war on a zone adjacent to the neutral Start zone. Expanding After a team has a zone within The Battleground, it can choose to expand into unclaimed territory/zones, or to declare war on any zone owned by another team which is adjacent to a zone owned by the team itself. The two teams must arrange a battle within 7 days. During that time, the teams may prepare the two battling zones. Both teams should have beds in their zones, so that they will spawn inside their zones if they die. No spawnpoint may be less than 20 blocks from the flagpole, and not higher than the bottom block of the flagpole. When the battle begins, the objective for the attackers is to replace the flag of the defending team with their own flag. If they manage to do that within 20 minutes, they will gain control of the zone. The objective of the defending team is to prevent the attackers from doing it, and if the attackers fail to replace the flag within 20 minutes, the borders remain unchanged. The entire wool part of the flag must be destroyed before the attackers can place their own flag. If only a part of the flag is destroyed, the defending team can repair the flag. The defending team can also destroy flag blocks placed by the enemy, as long as the enemy hasn't placed all of the four flag blocks. Base Zone Every team should have a zone designated as base. On The Battleground map, the base zone of a team is the one which has the team flag on it. By default it is the first zone that a team has claimed. It has speial properties: *2 weeks instead of 1 week chance to find a fighting date if attacked. *If it is conquered, the enemy gains control of all the team's territories. *All zones must be connected to the base zone. So if another team takes control of a zone in a way that makes some zones disconnected from the attacked team's base zone, the enemy automatically gains control of all of the disconnected zones as well. Relocating the Base Zone A team can choose to relocate the base zone to an adjacent zone controlled by the team. The process takes a week. *To prevent another team from relocating its base, your team can attack any of the other team's zones. The relocation will be delayed until the battle happens, unless it would already happen after the battle. If the relocating team loses the battle, the relocation is cancelled, and they must start over. Battle Team Sizes *People from other teams may join the battles of the two battling teams, if the battling teams accept that they support them. *The two battling teams should have equal number of players during the battle, however, if both teams agree, they may battle with an unequal number of players. Additional Rules *People can build on unclaimed zones like any territory not belonging to a region until the zone is claimed by placing a flag. *People must get permission from the team leader to interact (build, mine etc.) with a zone that is claimed by a team. *Teams may destroy blocks however they want through legit means during a battle, inside the territory where the battle is going on. *During battles, player item and xp drops on death should be disabled by server operators. *The two teams should place beds in safe locations near the edges of the battling zone to be used as spawnpoints for each team. Each of the beds must be within a zone that is owned by the team. Moving beds and spawn camping is not allowed, and setting spawn to the enemy team's beds is not allowed. **The spawn of defenders must be at least 20 meters from the flagpole, and additionally, not higher than the ground level of the flagpole (bed may be placed at same height as bottom block of flagpole). *Building at or above the height of the bottom block of the flag on a zone is not allowed by either team during or before a battle. Growing trees/mushrooms or using pistons or other methods to get above this height is not allowed either. *Skybridges that are longer than 5 meters are banned. A skybridge is a bridge constructed more than 5 meters above the ground (or liquid surface) that does not have supporting pillars out of non-gravity-affected blocks reaching the ground more often than every 5 meters. *The flagpole should be built so that it is 1x1 block wide and leads up to the flag along its side, and reaches the same height as the top block of the flag. *Lava and water should not be placed such that it flows within 4 blocks of the flag and flagpole. *The flag should not be surrounded by blocks such that it isn't visible from most of the surface. *At least one column of blocks directly adjacent to the entire flagpole must not contain obsidian or liquids. Item Ristrictions To make battles more equal/skill based and less expensive, certain items are banned: *Diamond swords *Diamond armor *Weapon, tool and armor enchants, except infinity and unbreaking *Ender pearls *Potions and golden apples/potion effects. Teams Team name - Wool in flag, clockwise - RGB Color - Leader - Members *Unclaimed - white, white, white, white *Red Front - red, red, red, red - 192,000,000 - Blanoxium - Mudkipz, Ventus *The Blue Front - blue, blue, blue, blue - 000,000,255 - Lotzubutt Historical Teams *Sequoia Front - orange, yellow, orange, red - 255,128,000 - atomic7732 - Darvince *The Lenin Front - red, red, yellow, red - 255,255,000 - Fiahstorm *The Molten Front - orange, red, orange, red - 192,064,000 - Quontex Geography Neighboring Regions *Awesomeland (east) *Epicland (north) *Novascotchara (northwest) *Rift Auspikitan (west) *Solea (southwest) History June 2011 On June 21, the Red Front was founded by Blanoxium with the goal of annexing The Battleground as another Communist region, so that its resources could be extracted for the good of the Blacraft State. Blanoxium built several small snow bases as he entered from Plaxium Front in Epicland, and he planted the red flag of the Red Front in four of them, expanding about 30% into the region from northeast. On June 22, _Darvince joined the Red Front, which expanded further, especially south. Ventus and atomic7732 also founded a team, which did not have a name or flag yet, however. On June 23, Ventus joined the Red Front. Blanoxium continued the expansion further west and claimed some marginal territories. On June 24, Quontex formed The Molten Front, while Blanoxium continued to claim more land for the Red Front. On June 25, the Red Front continued to expand, and had claimed the whole eastern half of the region. July 2011 After a long break, the Red Front expands further northwest and southwest, beyond the central river. Mudkipz joins the Red Front on the same day. On July 10, The Molten Front claims five zones from the southwest, and the Sequoia Front claims two zones from west. The Red Front keeps expanding to the northwest. August 2013 On August 21, Darvince switched from the Red Front to the Sequoia Front. The Lenin Front formed on August 21 from the previous zone controlled by the Ahere Front. It expanded south, claiming zone 37 and 39 On August 22, The Blue Front formed as well and claimed three zones near the starting zone. On August 31, the Red Front claimed zone 25, 26 and 36, meaning that it had nowhere to expand further. September 2013 On September 5, 2013, Darvince claimed zone 41, and all 44 zones of the Battleground were now claimed. War became the only way to expand. In late September, The Sequoia Front abandoned its zones, following the assault on Zone 36. Their assault base was seized by the Red Front, and their two other zones later claimed by The Blue Front. Early 2014 In late February, The Blue Front attempted to move its base zone south, from Zone 30 to 35, which provoked The Lenin Front to attack Zone 42. The zone was taken and promptly reinforced by The Lenin Front, but in a harsh counterattack later that day, The Blue Front barely managed to retake the zone, however, the objective of cancelling the base movement had succeeded. In early March, The Blue Front again attempted to move its base zone south, and The Lenin Front assaulted this movement head on. However, The Lenin Front ran out of arrows, and lost the battle, so the base was moved. The Blue Front counterattacked Zone 28, but failed to take it. March 29, 2014 March 29 became a historically violent day. First The Blue Front launched an attack on The Lenin Front's Zone 39. The Lenin Front succeeded in warding off the attackers in the notable ice castle. The Lenin Front launched an attack on The Blue Front's base, Zone 35. The notable defensive design of The Blue Front - submerging the entire surface of the zone in a layer of water - had proved to be very effective in the assault on Zone 30. In this new battle, The Lenin Front had brought lava to counter the defenses. They began by pouring lava near the border of Zone 28, creating a belt of fire between them and the defenders, that solidified into cobblestone, and allowed the attackers to move deeper and deeper into the zone. It did not take long before they reached the ground below the base, and Fiahstorm managed to sneak up on the flag of the defenders, replacing their flag with the flag of The Lenin Front. Thus the The Blue Front was conquered. However, the base of The Lenin Front still lay vulnerable at the border of The Red Front, in Zone 29. The Red Front seized this opportunity to launch an attack on this zone. The large open fields created an anarchy of ranged and melee combat, but as time progressed, the Red Front established some small cover holes in the fields and began to assault the classic castle design with many traps. The flag of The Lenin Front was burned down and replaced at least 5 times during the battle, before the Red Front finally managed to put up its flag, with Mudkipz putting up the first three blocks before Blanoxium jumped up, placing the final block and sealing the victory. The Red Front had thus, in one quick attack, seized control of the entire Battleground region. The Red Front decided to give back the zones of The Lenin Front, except for the conquered castle, to The Blue Front. Category:Regions Category:The Battleground